bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Vishal Aditya Singh
|hometown = Bihar, India |occupation = Television Actor |knownfor = Acting in Beguzarai & Chandrakanta. |spouse = |partner = Madhurima Tuli (2017-18) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = |Days = |DayEntered = Day 42 |DayExited = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = vishalsingh713 }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. He is best known for the role of Lakhan Thakur in Begusarai & Veerendra Pratap Singh in Chandrakanta. He participated in dance reality show Nach Baliye 11 in 2019. Biography Vishal Aditya Singh is an Indian television actor. He belongs to a religious town Behea of Arrah city of Bihar state in India. He was a district and state level athlete. He was interested in politics since an early age. Career He also did some modeling assignments, and then came to Mumbai to pursue a career in acting. He landed a few roles in Indian daily soaps and finally landed the breakout role of Lakhan in television series Begusarai (TV series) in 2015. He appeared in Kullfi Kumarr Bajewala where he played the role of singer Tevar.4 He was the 2nd runner up of Nach Baliye with madhurima . Vishal is a celebrity contestant in the thirteenth season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother, Bigg Boss. He entered the show as wild card on 10 November. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 8 | – | Rashami Desai | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Rohit Khandelwal | Arti Singh | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Shehnaz Gill | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | – | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Shefali Jariwala | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | Mahira Sharma Shehnaz Gill | Gautam Singh Preeti Kaul Varun Raheja | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Arhaan Khan Shefali Bagga | Gautam Singh Paras Chhabra Preeti Kaul Rashami Desai Siddharth Shukla | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 | Mahira Sharma Shefali Jariwala | Preeti Kaul Shefali Jariwala Siddharth Shukla | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | | Shefali Bagga | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Shehnaaz Gill | – | |} Trivia References Category:1988 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:Bigg Boss Hindi